Benutzer Diskussion:Ziani15
Hi, Red Dead Redemption Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Noevo Paraiso. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Gtaivfreak (Diskussion) 12:54, 7. Mai 2010 Antwort auf deine Frage Hallo, dass meine Signatur unter meinen Artikeln steht hat keinen besonderen Grund. Ehrlich gesagt, ich dachte einfach das macht man so. Auch um das Datum der Information auszugeben. Vielleicht war das falsch!? Ich hoffe nicht es hält dich irgendwie davon ab meine Artikel umzuschreiben falls du es für nötig befindest. Nur zu. Vor allem weil ja täglich neue Informationen über den Ticker kommen die alte Inhalte einfach ändern. Also bitte ändere, wenn ich in einem Detail je anderer Meinung wäre, würde ich dich sowieso darauf ansprechen. Ist das okay? Löschanträge aufgrund der Wiki Struktur Hallo, grundsätzlich ist gegen Löschanträge nichts zu sagen denn sie dienen dazu "Sackgassen" in einem Wiki zu eliminieren. Deine Löschanträge jedoch wollen eine vorhandene Struktur ersetzen ohne dass ein Problem oder Fehler vorliegt, nur weil es dir gerade so gefällt oder weil du es dir anders vorstellst. Bitte bedenke, dass sich auch ich und andere durchaus Gedanken machen wie das Wiki am besten und zielführendsten aufgebaut sein soll. Vielleicht kannst du das nächste Mal erst eine Diskussion eröffnen und diese Gedanken abfragen. Darüber hinaus bin ich persönlich der Meinung wir sollten dieses Wiki erst einmal mit viel mehr Inhalt füllen bevor wir die Struktur verschönern. Es gibt noch ne Menge zu tun. Die Waffen sind schon mal komplett, dort fehlen noch die Details und dann wird man sich auch den Waffen-Bezeichnungen annehmen. Dee Kay 13:37, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Du meinst das mit dem Repetierkarabiner? Die Waffe Spencer 1865 oder wie die heißt existiert nicht im Spiel, sondern der Repetierkarabiner basiert nur auf dieser Waffe. Ziani15 16:06, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Beachten Hi, ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du den Edgar Ross Beitrag bearbeitet hast und schon aufgeschrieben hat, dass dieser John Marston am Ende des Spielverlaufs tötet. Soll hier alles sofort hingeschrieben werden oder auf sowas geachtet werden ? Legende of the West 21:18, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) €dit: Okay ;) Aztec Gold Entschuligung wenn ich dich nerve aber vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Im spiel wo finde ich die Fremde Person bei man die nebenmission Aztec Gold starten kann. Were nett wen du mir heflen könntst........ Gruß M1600 Danke Hi Ziani15, ich freue mich auch, dass ich hier mithelfen kann und werde mein Bestes tun. Liebe Grüße Kakà Admin Alles Kla, ist in Ordnung, gut das ich jetzt hier noch einen Admin habe, der den Überblick behalten kann. Ich habe einfach nicht die Zeit um mich um alles hier zu kümmern. Ich versuchs aber so oft wies nur geht. Naja, auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit Mfg, Gtaivfreak Hilft es euch? also ich habe jetzt einige Erfolge hinzugefügt und nochmal alles sortiert, Ziani15. ich hoffe ihr könnt damit was anfangen, nur bitte nicht alles löschen -.- ist ne verdammte Arbeit :ich mach erstmal ne Pause, werde aber beibleiben :) ::freue mich ebenfalls, wenn das meiste weiterhilft oder von nutzen ist Kirby aka Siss 12:22, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::ähm, wenn du eine Vorlage hast oder ne grobe Vorstellung für die letzten Erfolge hast dann mach ich das komplett fertig, wenn Bedarf besteht... :Ich hoffe das wegen den "Symbol in der Erfolgsliste" und die Bilder selbst passen auch ::sag Bescheid ich mach das fertig so wies sein soll. bräuchte nur eine Vorlage ^^ Kirby aka Siss 12:36, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :also sowas wie "Bandengründung ist ein Erfolg aus Red Dead Redemption, der in der Xbox360-Version 10G und auf der PlayStation 3 eine Bronzetrophäe bringt." halt was immer drüber steht weisst du was ich meine?naja ich mach vielleicht heute Abend noch weiter... wird das irgendwann denn mal ganz geschlossen, damit niemand mehr dran rumfingern kann?^^ Kirby aka Siss 15:27, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ne meinte ja auch nur, ma sehen ob ich das noch die woche schaff alle einzutragen ich würde dann auch gleich die von dem DLC mitreinbringen wenns recht ist ganze IP-Adressen könnte man auch sperren, sollte es zu mal eskalieren mit dem Beschimpfungen, oder? (nur interessehalber) Kirby aka Siss 15:52, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Geld & Waffen Hi Ziani15, hab ma paar Fragen an dich. #Wie komme ich am besten oder schnellsten zu Geld außer mit Missionen? #Wie viel kostet der Feine Anzug? #Ich habe gelesen das man Leute ausrauben kann ohne sie zu töten,wie?:P Eine Antwort wäre nett :D Revolverheld 15:25, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Seite geht nicht am anderen PC war gerade am PC meines Bruders und wollte ihm kurz die schicke Seite hier zeigen aber bei ihm gings nicht da war "Bärenjagd" unter Auszeichnungen gar nicht verfügbar, überhaupt alle anderen Beiträge die ich heute erstellt habe gehen nicht wodran liegt das denn? Kirby aka Siss 16:31, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ausrauben Ach ja eins hab ich noch vergessen wie kann man ein Halstuch anziehen. Is des bei einem Outfit dabei? und deine Antworten haben mir sehr geholfen. Danke! Revolverheld 17:48, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :( Deutsch und Englisch vertragen sich nicht hmm, war so schön bei und dann sind einige Erfolge schon in englischer Sprache da, das ist doch jetzt doof -.- naja ein paar Namen von den Erfolgen sind in englisch.. das irritiert mich Kirby aka Siss 18:16, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hier sind doch ganz viele noch englisch sehe nur einen der so gehört und zwar "High Roller", ich dachte das ist ein deutsches Wiki ^^ Kirby aka Siss 18:45, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ich meinte ja "High Roller" ist richtig, nur ein paar waren englisch, das hatte mich total irritiert :( hoffentlich schaff ich's noch irgendwie, sonst mach ich woanders weiter .... Kirby aka Siss 16:47, 7. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Alle 48 Erfolge fertig eingetragen... habe jetzt alle 48 Erfolge nach dem Alphabet sortiert eingetragen und die Namen angepasst Ich bitte dich nur drum die Erfolge-Namen nicht mehr zu verändern, da jetzt alle da sind und alle den richtigen Namen haben, war ne ganz schöne Arbeit -.- sag nur wies weitergehen soll, freu mich drauf :) Kirby aka Siss 13:01, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ok tu das, wenn was ganz wichtiges ist dann schreib mich mal an, tauschen wir ICQ aus?Kirby aka Siss 15:34, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Liebe ist das Opiat #Wo kann man die Nebenmission "Liebe ist das Opiat" annehmen? #Und wo kann man ein Auto fahren? Antworten wären schön, Revolverheld 12:11, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Alle Erfolge aktualisiert (die, die noch nicht da waren erstellt & "Originaltitel:...") + die kleinen Bilder der Erfolge wie die überschrift schon sagt :) Kirby aka Siss 13:26, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Beiträge Entschuldigung aber ich wollte mal fragen ob die beiträge so richtig sind ?! Tesoro Azul Urlaub Überschrift sagt schon alles. Bin bis zu 19.7 nicht im Wiki tätig. Wollte nur bescheit sagen. Outlaws bis zum Schluss DLC hinzugefügt! Habe die "Outlaws bis zum Schluss"-Erfolge hinzugefügt... auch die Erfolgsbildchen sind drin, sowie Texte in dem Link Kirby aka Siss 16:08, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder eingefügt hab hier http://de.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Schatzsucher-Herausforderungen Bilder eingefügt, gucks dir bitte mal an :) Kirby aka Siss 00:45, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Fett Sorry, ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es so sein sollte, da ja schon einiges da stand und ich die Formatierung einfach für meine Ergänzungen übernommen hatte und was mir auffiel war, dass die Bildunterschriften auch fett waren, da wusste ich aber nicht wie ich das ändern hätte können. So macht's keinen Spaß also ich habe Dädalus und Sohn bearbeitet hab ganz toll die Bilder eingefügt aber wenn ich mich abmelde und da dann nochmal hingehe sehe ich das nicht. Die Bilder sind nicht mehr da , das ist doch echt doof....Kirby aka Siss 13:16, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Die Seiten aktualisieren GAR NICHT mehr, alle Nebenmissionen sind einfach alle wieder rot.. anderen Leuten kann ich das gar nicht zeigen, was läuft da falsch? Bitte antworte mal Kirby aka Siss 13:41, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Ich hab erst, nachdem ich die Koop-Missionen "Die Flucht" und "Die Herde" geschrieben hatte, von dem "Missions-Stopp" gelesen. Jetzt möchte ich wissen, wie es mit den DLC-Missions aussieht und ob ich die weiterhin aus dem Boden stampfen soll? Dutch von der Linde 19:24, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Übersicht und anderes Ich weiß nicht, ob es genügt, die ganzen (ich glaub es sind min. 7) Missionen in eine Seite zu stopfen. Ob der Übersicht damit gedient wird? Ich glaube eher, dass es dienlicher ist, jeder Mission einzeln Platz einzuräumen. Der ist dann ja auch ausbaubar mit optimalen Lösungsmöglichkeiten und so weiter. Dutch von der Linde 19:33, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Seiten verlinken ist wunderbar, genauer verlinken nicht ganz klar hey Ziani15, ich wollte mal fragen wie ich eine Seite verlinke, die intern ist aber mehrere Abschnitte hat und es dann automatisch zum dritten Eintrag springt den die Seite hat. Z. B. bei den Waffen. Wenn ich da jetzt raufklicke, kommen die Waffen, klar... ich möchte aber wenn ich da raufklicke zwar auf die Waffenseite kommen aber "Präzisionsgewehre" soll am oberen Bildschirmrand zu sehen sein, also so dass der da automatisch dahin springt zu dem Wort kannst du mir sagen wie das geht?Kirby aka Siss 21:33, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Änderung und danke tjaha^^ was habe ich da geändert...die Aufzählung war 1., 1., 2., 3. usw. also total durcheinander und danke für die link erklärung hoffentlich klappts Kirby aka Siss 00:06, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hi Ziani15 Moin Ziani15, wie geht es dir? Hast du MSN? MFG GTA SA FAN 08:15, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Mir geht es auch gut. Cool. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:36, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe das auch noch nicht, aber ich fange hier schon mal an. Habe bald (vielleicht) Internet an der PS3, kaufe mir ein Internetkabel. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:43, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Jo. Das ist sehr geil dann, kann dann IV und Episodes from Liberty City online spielen. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:49, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Oh, ich dachte du hättest auch ne PS3, aber dann haste eben eine X360. Können ein PS3 und ein X360-Spieler gemeinsam spielen? MFG GTA SA FAN 14:03, 15. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Speilfortschritt Hast du schon 100%? Eine Frage zu dem Beitrag Tiere in Red Dead Redemption Hallo Ziani15 Ich hab mal eine Frage zu dem Beitrag Tiere in Red Dead Redemption Ich stelle sie dir, da du zuletzt diesen Beitrag bearbeitet hast. Mir geht es um den Punkt Zuchttiere und dort um die Dickhornschafe. Diese zählen doch eigentlich zu den Wildtieren oder nicht? In Armadillo gibt es doch neben dem Bahnhof ein eingezäunter Bereich in dem Zuchttierschafe zu finden sind, sollte man von daher nicht vielleicht die Dickhornschafe lieber zu den Wildtieren verschieben. Ich wollt lieber einmal nachfragen, da ich mir nicht zu 100% sicher bin. Stoffel84 18:23, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja es gibt in RDR auch "normale" Schafe. Hauptsächlich findet man sie zwar Im Multiplayer (was sehr lustig aussieht, wenn einem jemand auf einem Schaf entgegengeritten kommt), aber es gibt im Single-Player auch die Möglichkeit Schafe zu finden. Einmal auf MacFarlane's Ranch und dann noch in Armadillo in dem eingezäunten Bereich neben dem Bahnhof. Die Schafe sind nicht immer da und meist auch nur bei einem der Beiden Orte. Zeitlich findet man sie, wenn dann abends nach um 8 dort, da sie scheinbar tagsüber rausgelassen werden. Inwieweit die Schafe nach dem Patch auftauchen weiß ich nicht, da ich nachdem ich einmal aus Frust heraus alle Schafe in Armadillo erschossen habe, keine mehr gesehen habe. Stoffel84 12:16, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) samudirtbiker Ja Dickhornschafe sind eigentlich Wildtiere aber es gibt auch ganz normale Schafe die dann eben von den Bauern gefangen gehalten(gezüchtet) werden. Alphabetische Anordnung Hallo Ziani15, ich habe eine Frage die Kategorie:Charaktere betreffend. Mir fiel auf, dass allem Personen zwar alphabetisch geordnet sind, jedoch ihren Vornamen bzw. ihren Anreden (z.B. Miss) nach. Wäre eine Ordung nach Nachnamen nicht übersichtlicher? So würde sich Abraham Reyes nicht mehr unter A sondern unter R finden und zwar als Reyes, Abraham. Oder Mrs. Bush nicht unter M sondern unter B. Wie beurteilst du meinen Vorschlag? Dutch von der Linde 19:48, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Naja, ich würde mich bereit erklären, die mal nach jedem neuen Charkter zu checken und die Kategorie morgen mal zu ordnen. Dutch von der Linde 20:04, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Oh, tut mir Leid. Da lag wohl ein inhaltliches Missverständins meiner Seite vor (Funktionsweise der Kategoien betreffend). Vielleicht kann ich als Alternative alle Charaktere aus der Kategorie hier nochmal alphabetisch ordnen (nach meinem Muster, also Nachname, Vorname) und wenn gewollt noch eine kleine Beschreibung (wie sie bereits existiert anfertigen). Alles klar. Wirst die Veränderung(en) ja sehen wenn du aus dem Urlaub kommst. ICQ-Nr.: 626-210-586 mfg Dutch von der Linde 12:24, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) 100% naja bin bei den pumas die man mit dem messer töten muss nich weitergekommen. hab nie welche gefunden. habs aber jetzt :DRevolverheld 11:08, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wegen dem pleasence house ich habe da mal eine frage wie ich das haus mieten kann? Ich habe den landbesitzer nicht getötet will das haus aber jetzt haben habe so 98.8 % schon alles gemacht ich habe nur keine ahnung wie oder was ich tun soll um dieses Haus zu bekommen -.- Könnte mir i-jemand behilflich sein will das spiel unbedingt auf 100% haben :) @Dennis Legermann Normal gehört das Pleasence House nicht zu den für 100% relevanten Immobilien. Hast du schon mal in unsrer 100% Checkliste nachgeguckt ob dir was anderes fehlt? →Awesome← 09:58, 5. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Langsam reicht es mir :( ich kriege dauernd Nachrichten von dir die so aussehen " Ïðèâåò ×òî äåëàåøü? Äî òåáÿ ïðÿìî íå äîñòó÷àòüñÿ=) êàê äåëà òî? îò òåáÿ ÷òî òî ÷àñòî ñïàì èäåò,ïðÿì êàê ó ìåíÿ áûëî Êîðî÷å êèäàé ñìñ íà íîìåð 3353 ñ òåêñòîì 6817877 ÿ çíàþ òàì áåñïëàòíî, ýòî äîëæíî ïîìî÷ü! äàâàé ñêîðîåå,à òî ãîâîðÿò áëîêèðóþò :'(" kannst du das bitte mal lassen?es nervt -.-Kirby aka Siss 15:53, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kontakt zu Rockstar Hallo Ziani15, scheinst ja wieder da zu sein. Wollte nur mal nachfragen ob du schon was von Rockstar wegen der Partnerschaft gehört hast. Gtaivfreak 17:55, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) OK, hm...man könnte vieleicht mal als letztes noch probieren im GTA Wiki einen Admin zu Fragen wie die es geschafft haben. Gtaivfreak 19:16, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bilder von verstorbenen Charakteren Hallo Ziani15 Ich hab grad gesehen, dass du bei der Seite von David Purvis die Kategorie Bild fehlt wieder entfernt hast. Ich hab die Kategorie eingefügt gehabt, da ich dabei an ein Bild des Grabsteines dachte. Soll ich von den anderen Charakteren auf den Friedhöfen, von denen es kein Bild, abgesehen von den Grabsteinen, gibt die Kategorie auch wieder raus nehmen? Irish und andere Charaktere ist alles schön und gut mit der Charakterbox, aber irgendwas stimmt schon mal bei Irish nicht... und ein paar andere Charaktere da steht oben immer so ein Code drin... weisst du wodran das liegt?Kirby aka Siss 13:41, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Langsam bringts mir kein Spaß mehr ich habe schon wieder totale Fehler auf der Seite, mich ärgerts nur noch, Bilder werden ewig geladen oder gar nicht angezeigt... ist man am anderen PC und möchte was nachschlagen gehts auch nicht, ständig ist da Werbung irgendwo auf der Seite und und ... ob ich hier bleib weiß ich nicht , mich regt's nur total auf, da das echt ne Arbeit mit den Bildern ist und ich das nicht umsonst machen möchte... Kirby aka Siss 19:36, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) also hab gerade nochmal geguckt, Werbung ist immer noch da, aber sobald man sich anmeldet ist die weg, ist das richtig so? war doch sonst auch nicht auf den Seiten :( Kirby aka Siss 05:21, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Bild Es bringt noch nicht viel, es soll noch eins dazu kommen. Ich habe aber immoment auch das Problem das die Bilder nicht geladen werden. Von daher konnte ich das andere noch nicht einfügen. Gtaivfreak 20:08, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ich denke das sind die Server. Das Problem haben auch noch eine Menge anderer Leute, ist echt schade. Hab da schon Rückmeldungen erhalten. Gtaivfreak 20:32, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Zeitleiste Hab schon was reingeschrieben. Gtaivfreak 21:02, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ist OK Gtaivfreak 21:03, 28. Jul. 2010 (UTC) hallo, wollte fragen ob es schon einen artikel/eine erklärung oder ähnliches zu dem komischen zipfel der landkarte (oben über MCfarelanes ranch) gibt, arbeite nämlich gerade an einem artikel dazu :) danke im vorraus -MRbackwards Frage zu Beitrag Sieh dir mal den Artikel an. Was würdest du sagen, lassen wir ihn drin oder nehmen wir ihn raus? Gtaivfreak 20:05, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) So, is weg. War ein komischer Beitrag :D Gtaivfreak 21:24, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Gebiete Hey Ziani15, dachte mir schon dass das nicht stimmen kann, denn bevor ich die Seite bearbeitete stand da es sei ein Gebiet. Daggery 22:24, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Löschung Hi ziani ich habe mich um oo:1o angemeldet und bekomme um oo:3o einen Löschvorschlag für meine erste Seite Ich finde es echt gut wie du dich für die Wiki einsetzt und sie hat mir auch schon oft geholfen aber lass mir doch bitte wenichtens etwas zeit die Seite zu bearbeiten und zu verlinken thx Spiidie 22:32, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'muss ich das machen ? Löschantrag ok ich habs verstanden ^^ ich werd mal schaun danke für die schnelle hilfe 'Spiidie 22:43, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ne leider nicht aber bist du steam user ? RE: Löschen ne leider nich ^^ aber bist du vllt steam user ? Spiidie 09:55, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'doppelt gemoppelt' bei den Nebenmissionen sind irgendwie 2 Missionen doppelt, gibt es nicht nur 19 Missionen?Kirby aka Siss 11:44, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Neue Komentarfunktion Hey, ich wurde von Avatar gefragt ob wir im Red Dead Wiki die neue Komentarfunktion ausprobieren wollen. Bevor ich aber ja sage wollte ich noch eine Rückmeldung von dir als Admin haben. Kannst es dir ja mal hier durchlesen. Gtaivfreak 17:42, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bilder Meinst du "Two Fist Prairie Moon Gin"? Ja, die sind noch in Ordnung. Gtaivfreak 11:20, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unangemeldete Benutzer Sperr was du für richtig und nötig hältst. Hab mir da auch schon gedanken drüber gemacht was man hier alles sperren könnte/müsste. Die meinen ja anscheinend auch das wir das hier nur zum Spaß machen^^. Gtaivfreak 18:15, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jo. Soll ich mal noch bekanntgeben das wir absofort vorerstmal die Missionsseiten für die Unangemeldeten Benutzer sperren? Gtaivfreak 18:24, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hatte eher an die Startseite unter Neuigkeiten gedacht. Gtaivfreak 19:01, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, aber nicht jeder besucht das Forum, und schon garnicht die "Spaßvögel". Ich könnts auch noch fett schreiben^^. Denn auf die Startseite kommt zwangsläufig jeder. Man könnte es natürlich auch in beides schreiben.....Gtaivfreak 19:09, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) O'leck^^, ok machen wir es vorerst so. Unter Neuigkeiten kann mans ja nach ner Woche oder so wieder rausnehmen. Gtaivfreak 19:16, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, dann sperren wa mal und dannach können wirs ja bekannt geben. Gtaivfreak 19:28, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, hab mal was geschrieben. Kann man noch etwas abändern? Gtaivfreak 19:47, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Steam steam ist im grunde eine komunikationsplattform für gamer auf dem pc man kann da online spiele kaufen und spieln und auch in-game chatten is kostenlos und eigentlich ganz gut ^^ Spiidie 00:11, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Steam ok meld dich einfach Historischer Hintergrund Ha, weg damit. Als ich mir das erste mal hier die Waffen angeschaut hatte, hab ich schon gedacht, "was isn das fürn mist...."! Und ich hatte gedacht die wären extra hier drin. Also raus damit. Gtaivfreak 22:08, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jo, können wir so machen, ich fange jetzt schonmal an, kann aber noch bis heute abend dauern. Als ich das Wiki hier gegründet habe, hatte ich nie im Leben damit gerechnet das es so "explodiert", und dannach kam etwas privates dazwischen und ich hatte keine Zeit mehr hier was zu machen. Von daher war es gut das du hier mal "aufgeräumt" hast. : ) Gtaivfreak 22:18, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal noch was anderes, ist mir grade beim Double-Action Revolver aufgefallen. Sollten wir da nicht lieber ein Bild aus dem Spiel einfügen? Gtaivfreak 22:25, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ne, also ich hab auch keins. Ich schau mal in anderen Wikis nach, wenn nicht muss man halt Screenshots machen. Ich lass die Bilder aber vorerst noch drin. Gtaivfreak 08:39, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sind neue drin. Zum Historischen Hintergrund; da hats schon kritik gegeben :D^^ Gtaivfreak 10:44, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Neue Missionen Hatten wir nicht zu Daggery gesagt er soll keine neuen Missionsseiten mehr erstellen??? Hier die neue Die Rückkehr des Gesetzlosen Gtaivfreak 15:13, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Scheint so zu sein. Da fand ich das alte aber besser. Das die Diskussionen auf der anderen seite standen. Gtaivfreak 20:11, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hast du eigendlich irgendwas womit wir außerhalb vom Wiki in kontakt treten können? Denn immer alles hier besprechen wo jeder es lesen kann....naja ich weiß nicht.... Gtaivfreak 20:28, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, ist ok, hab da nur mal was reingeschrieben weil da noch nicht gestanden hat. Kannst mich ja mal unter gtaivfreak2010@googlemail.com 'anschreiben. Gtaivfreak 20:39, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, bis dann Gtaivfreak 20:43, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Daggery Schon geschehen, grade vor 2 sec. erledigt. Gtaivfreak 18:04, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das geht nämlich echt zu weit. Wenn er jetzt nicht nachlässt, muss ich doch mal ernst werden. Gtaivfreak 18:09, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mal noch schnell was anderes, hab ich was verpasst? Wann wurde denn beschlossen bei Armadillo so ein Kasten einzufügen? Und nehmen wir ihn beim Gürteltier jetzt eig. raus? Gtaivfreak 18:21, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Alles klar. Gtaivfreak 18:33, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage:Infobox Charakter Moin, habe die Vorlage:Infobox Charakter richtig gemacht. Das war zuviel } |, deswegen wurde das immer aus den Artikel angezeigt. Hier kannste es sehen wo es war Versionsvergleich. MFG GTA SA FAN 13:51, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte und biste in ICQ online? :MFG GTA SA FAN 14:51, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Werbung fürs Wiki Unser Wiki ist jetzt bei wer-kennt-wen in der größten RDR Gruppe direkt über einen Link erreichbar. Gtaivfreak 13:20, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Red Dead Fragen Hey, hast du mal gesehen was In den Red Dead Fragen für ein sch*** abgelassen wird? Kann man da nicht was machen? Gtaivfreak 20:26, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Genau das hatte ich nicht gemeint...^^ Das geht ja noch grade so. Ich meinte, wenn da einer ne Frage stellt, dann werden die so schwachsinnig bis diskriminierend beantwortet. Und das ist dann wieder ne Mordsarbeit die alle zu finden und richtigzustellen. Gtaivfreak 12:06, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jo, ok, aber wenn ich sowas dann schon lese muss ich einfach mein Senf dazugeben. Naja, in Zukunft lösch ich den sch*** von denen einfach. Gtaivfreak 12:23, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kann man machen, np. Gtaivfreak 12:32, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey Ziani15, tut mir leid dass ich so ein Chaos veranstaltet hab und ja, ich gehe zu selten auf meine Diskussionsseite. Ich dachte mich würde man sowiso nicht beachten oder etwas auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich bin erst 14^^ Und noch was: Was bedeutet ICQ? Daggery 22:16, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) okay ich werde sie ab jetzt im auge behalten, danke. Daggery 22:27, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Test Ich liebe dieses Wiki. ^^ [[Benutzer:Ziani15 Diskussion]] 19:38, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Test II Ich liebe es wirklich, und finde total toll, dass es so rasant gewachsen ist. Besonderer Dank gilt Timo, Marc und Herrn Dutch von der Linde. Ziani15 Diskussion 19:57, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Youtube Nein. Gtaivfreak 17:52, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Verweis auf E-Mail Adresse. Gtaivfreak 18:05, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Achso, ne, das bin ich aber nicht ;-) Schreib mich trotsdem mal an, damit man nicht alles übers Wiki bereden muss. Gtaivfreak 18:14, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unangemeldete Benutzer Wollte mal noch ne zweite Meinung einholen. Soll ich unangemeldete Benutzer die irgendein Mist (mit absicht) hierrein schreiben direkt sperren, oder nur irgendwie verwarnen? Gtaivfreak 18:25, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Hallo...Nur weil mir der Begriff da mal nicht eingefallen ist^^ He he Diego11 12:50, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC). Ja Splinter Cell Conviction ist geil :D Kautabak ist ja nicht ganz das gleiche KAB 16:22, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) "Vorlage" Wollte mal nachfragen wie du das kleine Fenster mit "Dieser Benutzer ist ein Administrator......" bekommen hast? Und ob ich mir das auch irgendwie machen kann.... Gtaivfreak 18:19, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke, hat funktioniert. Die Links kann man ja mal bei gelegenheit erstellen. Gtaivfreak 18:39, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Liegt warscheinlich wieder an den Servern^^. Ich habe die Artikel schonmal erstellt, kannst sie dir ja mal ansehen. Die Rechte und Pflichten habe ich aus dem GTA Wiki kopiert und entsprechend abgeändert, da ich fand das sie im großen und ganzen doch zutreffen. Gtaivfreak 13:44, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Bürokrat Wie die Vorlage ja schon beschreibt ist sie eigendlich nur für den Gründer, bitte um verständniss. Wenn du aber mehr solcher Vorlagen haben möchtest um deine Seite noch etwas auszuschmücken können wir ja mal in anderen Wikis nachsehen ob wir da was finden, und sie dann entsprechend fürs RDW erstellen lassen. Gtaivfreak 19:06, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Nein, lass es vorerst mal. Ich weiß auch nicht warum "Bürokrat" auf "Administrator" verlinkt ist. Muss ich mich mal näher damit beschäftigen wenn ich wieder fit bin. Gtaivfreak 19:14, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oh, sry, habe mich total verlesen. Ja, ist i.O. Ich hatte gelesen das du die Vorlage bei dir entfernen willst.....wiegesagt, nicht fit^^ Gtaivfreak 19:19, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Gtaivfreak 19:28, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wichtig! Schreib mich mal bitte schnell mit E-Mail an. Ist wirklich wichtig. Danke. Gtaivfreak 12:15, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oder soll ich dich anschreiben? Es hat wirklich eine hohe priorität! Es geht um R*. Gtaivfreak 12:57, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hast du morgen Nachmittag Zeit? Ich finde es ist nämlich Zeit dich in meine neue Idee einzuweihen. Und noch was; du weißt nicht zufällig warum bei neu angemeldeten Benutzern keine automatische Nachricht mehr hinterlassen wird? Irgendwas war noch, hab ich jetzt aber vergessen^^. Gtaivfreak 19:56, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ne, das weiß ich, Wartungsarbeiten. Hab ne Nachricht von denen erhalten. Bin morgen vieleicht erst später online. Gtaivfreak 20:04, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) OK, hauptsache morgen^^ Gtaivfreak 20:11, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bitte mal schnell in deine E-Mails schauen. Gtaivfreak 19:39, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer Bitte mal ansehen. Liste oder Textblock? Hallo liebe Nutzer, ich bräuchte mal einen Rat zu meiner Benutzerseite: Sehen die erstellten Seiten als Liste oder jetzt als Textblog besser aus? Ziani15 Diskussion 20:46, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also ich finde beide Varianten schrecken etwas ab. Wenn du unbedingt alles auflisten willst, mach vielleicht besser ein Archiv und schreib dort dann alles rein. So seh ichs mal, kann sein das andere es nicht so empfinden. Warte mal noch deren Meinungen ab. Gtaivfreak 17:11, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke Danke fuers korrigieren. Wusste nich wohin damit eigtl.. Hatte ne Seite fuer Eastereggs gesucht aber nicht gefunden, jetz weiss ich ja, dass es zu Trivia gehoert ueber die Orte Cheers ACutThroatKiss 12:52, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Edit Nein, war auf Arbeit. Englische Firma = englische Tastatur und so, hab zu Hause kein PC zur Verfuegung grad. Neue Benutzerseiten Hier ist mal ein Link zu einer neuen Vorlage für unsere Benutzerseiten. Was hällst du davon? Ist jetzt extra auf unser Wiki angepasst. Also bei mir ist das Bild oben Rechts. Ich lass das Bild im linken Rand einfügen. Gtaivfreak 13:34, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wir lassen das Bild am besten raus, sieht einfach besser aus. Hier habe ich schonmal angefangen Vorlagen für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen. Gtaivfreak 15:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Schau mal in den Auszeichnungen nach, da nehm ich die Bilder auch her. Wenn du ein passendes gefunden hast, sag mir noch wie du deinen Bereich nennen willst, dann mach ich schnell die Vorlage fertig. Gtaivfreak 18:30, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) OK, kann ich machen. Wenn ich noch etwas abändern soll, hinterlass bitte ne Nachricht auf der Diskussionsseite vom Testacc. Da stell ich die Vorlage dann mal auch zuerst rein.Gtaivfreak 18:51, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Achso, ok, dann ist gut. Warum mach ich das dann??? ;-) ^^ Naja, hab schon fertig. Gtaivfreak 19:01, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Joa, mach ich ja auch.....Gtaivfreak 19:07, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Lass uns mal schnell über E-Mail weiterschreiben. Wir müllen uns ja hier nur unnötig die Seiten voll^^. Gtaivfreak 19:13, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Tote Hose Tach, ich wollte mal fragen ob der Eintrag den du in den Community-Bereich geschrieben hast, noch wichtig ist. Also den mit den Missionen. Wir haben momentan ziemlich "tote Hose" hier im Wiki, deshalb find ich man könnte das mit dem Administrator und dem M.P. Bereichshelfer dort noch ankündigen, in der hoffnung das es da einer sieht. Gtaivfreak 14:00, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du willst kannst auch gerne du es machen. Wenn nicht mach ichs halt. Aber momentan mach ich mal noch ein bisschen Werbung fürs Wiki in einem Forum, von daher könnte ichs erst später machen. Gtaivfreak 14:11, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok, kann man so lassen. Hab nur noch schnell einen Link dabeigesetzt. Gtaivfreak 14:32, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Sorry, ich hab das Thema nicht gefunden als ich geguckt habe ob es das schon gibt. Aber ich würde es nicht löschen, am besten beides zusammenfassen. Denn auf der von mir erstellten Seite stehen noch mehr Informationen. Soll ich das zusammenpacken, oder du kannst das auch machen, mir egal stupy7 19:27, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Welche Seite soll den Bleiben, Die Musik aus Red... von mir oder die Red dead Redemption Soundtrack seite?stupy7 19:38, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok mach ichstupy7 19:38, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bin fertig :D stupy7 19:46, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Gut, ok stupy7 19:55, 15. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ES REICHT LANGSAM Ziani, wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen, wenn ich nochmal so ein Scheiss von dir kriege dann lösch ich dich, es nervt mich einfach die ganze Zeit -.- update dein ICQ oder räum dein PC mal bitte auf, kriege ständig irgendein Scheiss von dir zugeschickt ! Trojaner und Viren lassen grüßen, peace Kirby aka Siss 16:56, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hab zwar keine Ahnung was genau euer Problem ist, aber ich kenne diese Probleme mit dem automatischen zuschicken. Das geht nicht weg, nur mit einer Neuinstallation von Windows oder Linux. Hatte mal das gleiche Problem mit Skype. Aber hat sich erledigt, nach dem ich die Datei über 30 mal entfernt habe und sie immer wieder kam. stupy7 18:09, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) und schon wieder "Ïðèâåò=) ×òî äåëàåøü? Äî òåáÿ ïðÿìî íå äîñòó÷àòüñÿ=) êàê äåëà òî? îò òåáÿ ÷òî òî ÷àñòî ñïàì èäåò,ïðÿì êàê ó ìåíÿ áûëî Êîðî÷å êèäàé ñìñ íà íîìåð 3353 ñ òåêñòîì 6832280 ÿ çíàþ òàì áåñïëàòíî, ýòî äîëæíî ïîìî÷ü! äàâàé ñêîðîåå,à òî ãîâîðÿò áëîêèðóþò :'(" Kirby aka Siss 13:44, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich lösch dich jetzt Kurze Frage Auf der ersten Seite des Wikis sind diese Kreise mit Themen. Warum gibt es für 2 keine Seite mehr.stupy7 12:53, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) kann man die Kreise dann nicht löschen oder ändern. Sieht nämlich echt doof aus, wenn schon auf der ersten Seite sowas ist stupy7 13:01, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Abschnitt von Alan Wake45 Ich finde auch einzelne Orte können bewohnt oder unbewohnt sein Kategorien Doch, musste die nur grade rausnehmen weil ich noch was an den Anfang setzen wollte. Habs natürlich wieder eingefügt. Gtaivfreak 16:40, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ne, ich nix verstehen. Mach einfach mal wie du denkst. Muss morgen hier erst mal wieder anschluss finden. Gtaivfreak 16:48, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, jo. Wiegesagt, das gugg ich mir morgen mal alles in Ruhe an. Trotzdem danke. Gtaivfreak 16:58, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Frage zu Vorlagen Kann man selbst Vorlagen erstellen ? Wenn nicht ich finde die Vorlagen aus dem Englischen Wiki oft echt gut Auf der Seite siehst du eine Gute (http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_Basin) stupy7 08:26, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) hey ziani ich habe die denk an meine familie seite aufgepeppt. schau es dir bitte noch mal durch und ändere bitte eventuelle fehler oder was dir da sonst noch so auffällt! danke! ToniCipriani45 09:18, 17. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gute Arbeit^^ Gudd das du schon die Bilder zu den neuen Auszeichnungen hinzugefügt hast. Hatte nämlich noch keine gefunden. Gtaivfreak 17:37, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hehe^^. Ich will auch garnicht wissen was die alles von uns genommen haben xD Gtaivfreak 09:56, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Karren im Baum Bild Nein, Das war kein Glitch das ist mir wirklich einmal passiert als ich mit einem Karren die Klippen runtergefahren bin wurde aber leider unfreiwillig durch diesen Baum gebremst ;) Hab zum glück grad im Fun Mode mit Cheats gespielt ('nicht gespeichert) dadurch habe ich diesen Crash überlebt.609NO$CENT! 21:44, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Leider konnte ich nur die Folgen später mit der Kamera dokumentieren das war übrigens derselbe Abhang in der nähe von MacFarlane´s Ranch wo in der einen Mission "Ein Sturm zieht auf" die Rinder runterzustürzten drohten. 609NO$CENT! 21:57, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Herbert Moon Hi. Ziani15 mir ist schon seit einiger Zeit etwas bei Herbert Moons Aussehen aufgefallen nähmlich das er fast genauso aussieht wie die Person auf dem Logo der Fastfood Kette "Kentucky Fried Chicken". Ich weiß nicht soll man das dem Artikel ergänzen? 609NO$CENT! 00:37, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Habe es dem Artikel unter "Trivia" ergänzt, es kann ja durchaus sein das Rockstar Anspielungen an moderne Tatsachen macht es soll ja auch in Escalera ein Logo an einer Wand geben welches dem von Starbucks ähnelt. 609NO$CENT! 01.15, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Unterseite und Bigfoot Danke das du meine Unterseite neu eingeordnet hast hab mich wohl vertippt. X-( Ich sehe gerade das du den Artikel zur Mission ' "Geburt des Naturschutzes" '''erstellt hast, hab nämlich ein paar Bilder von der Mission im Artikel Bigfoot gepackt hab sie aber dort minimiert und die komplette Version nun in den Missionsartikel gepackt ich hoffe das ist so in Ordnung. 609NO$CENT! 21:59, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Zombierassen Äh. Ziani Ich weiß nicht ob du schon mal Left 4 Dead gezockt hast, ich aber und mich erinnern die drei besonderen Zombies aus Undead Nightmare: Würger,Schläger, Stürmer vom Aussehen,Gang und Attacken sehr an 3 Zombiearten aus L4D. Würger = Spitter Schläger = Charger und Boomer Stürmer = Jockey Es gibt auch viele andere Leute die das meinen, kann man aus dieser These irgendwas machen z,B Unterseite, Trivia etc. 609NO$CENT! 23.50, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) John Marston Schau mal unter Charaktere ---> John Marston. Hab da eine Frage gehabt bei den Diskussionen, war da aber nicht eingeloggt gewesen war da also ein Gast Torranto 09:30, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Verstorben zu Zombies Mir ist gerade aufgefalle das du zu Personen wie z,B Drew MacFarlane, Abraham Reyes und Herbert Moon welche in Undead Nightmare Zombiefiziert werden und danach getötet werden können die Kategorie Verstorben hinzugefügt hast. Ich meine die sind ja lediglich in Undead Nightmare Tod und nicht im Hauptspiel nein da leben sie selbst 1914 noch also wäre es doch besser diese Kategorie bei den betreffenden Artikeln wieder zu entfernen. Außerdem hatte ich schon vorher für die Leute die in Undead Nightmare sterben die Kategorie Infizierte erstellt um zwischen Tod in RDR und UN zu unterscheiden sonst wären ja fast alle im Spiel am ende Tod. 609NO$CENT! 23.56, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Okay wünsch dir viel glück bei der Mathearbeit ^^ 609NO$CENT! 18.06, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kategorien Ist es schlimm wenn man viele Kategorien hinzufügt?(Seppel132 17:04, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC)) Wie macht man das wieder rüückgängig?(Seppel132 17:14, 20. Nov. 2010 (UTC)) ICQ Hey , gieb mir mal deine ICQ nummer ... Wäre nett ;-) . Kleine Information am Rande Wollte mich mal für deine persönliche Begrüßung bedanken.^^ Die ganzen Fehler waren auch der Grund, warum ich mich angemeldet habe. Werde mich dann mal weiter an die Arbeit machen. Tatsächlich.^^ Das war aber wirkliche Dummheit von mir. Ich hatte schon einiges mit Wikis zu tun, kenne die Funktion auch, außerdem steht es ja ganz groß darüber, aber irgendwie scheine ich lernresistent zu sein.^^ JunkerJörg 20:42, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich sogar nachvollziehen.^^ Man will ja wissen, wer was wann geschrieben hat. Ist aber auch kein Problem, werde versuchen, mich daran zu halten. JunkerJörg 00:35, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Antwort wegen Rechtschreibung Nein, keine Angst.^^ Du bist einer derjenigen, deren Rechtschreibung am Besten ist. Hatte nur mal einen Tippfehler oder ein fehlendes Komma entdeckt. Und da viele Seiten von dir zuletzt bearbeitet wurden, lässt es sich nicht vermeiden, dass mal welche dabei sind. Wahrscheinlich hast du beim Bearbeiten einfach nur etwas übersehen, das ein anderer stehengelassen hatte. In dem Abschnitt beziehe ich mich auf einige Artikel, die so standen, als ich anfing. In einem gab es z.B. keine Großschreibung, Rechtschreibfehler ohne Ende und eben einen Satzbau... Aber den hattest du nicht direkt vorher bearbeitet. :D War relativ klein. Außerdem können Tippfehler eben jedem mal passieren, sogar mir.^^ JunkerJörg 17:15, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Produkte Naja ich find es immer spannend in der Spielwelt nach Firmen und Produkten ausschau zu halten welche noch nicht im Wiki vertreten sind zudem handelt es sich all zu oft um Parodien realer Unternehmen. Vorallem in den GTA Spielen wird dann der Ehrgeiz erweckt dessen Vorbilder herauszufinden ^.^ Außerdem ist es immer gut etwas über die Hintergründe eines Spieles zu wissen , leider habe ich aber momentan noch zwei Klassenarbeiten am Montag und Dienstag anstehend weshalb ich nur noch selten zum spielen komme. -.- 609NO$CENT! 10:13, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE. Serendipity Jo, den Text hab ich an 'nem Camp gehört und einfach mal frei aus'm Kopf übersetzt. Ich find's auch toll, daß Rockstar sich so 'ne Mühe macht. Auch in Saloons oder sonst wo hört man ja all zu oft irgendwelche Interessanten Storys. Vieleicht könnte man so auch mehr über andere Orte, über die's nicht all zu viele Infos gibt erfahren. Beispielsweise über die Villa in Tumbleweed, Tresoro Azul, die Coots Chapel, gibt's vergleichbar wenige Informationen. Und ich Wette, Rockstar hat sich da ganz schöne Mühen gemacht sich auch hierfür irgendwelche mehr oder weniger mystischen Hintergrundgeschichten einfallen zu lassen. Cougar 18:47, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Maske Weißt du ob die grüne Maske die man am Ende des Undead Nightmare DLC wieder in die Höhlen unter Escalera bringen sollte einen Namen hatte.609NO$CENT! 22:41, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Dann erstell ich ihn unter der einfachen Überschrift "Maske" oder "grüne Maske"609NO$CENT! 22:56, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki Hey würdet ihr mit uns eine Wiki-Partnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki(PdM Januar 2011). Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.DarkPain14 23:29, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Eintrag Moin, bin neu hier und hab mal ne Frage (Habs gestern schon versucht, scheint aber nicht geklappt zu haben) Wie kann ich einen neuen Eintrag erstellen? Bei meinem ersten Eintrag bin ich nur einem Link gefolgt der noch keinen Inhalt hatte. Im Klartext, ich hab nichts zum Untoten-Jäger Outfit gefunden und würde gern was schreiben. Wie stell ich das an? (Hab zwar ne Idee, will hier aber nicht zu viel rumspielen) Greetz elrogero ps: Hab das mit den Nachrichten hier auch noch nicht ganz durchschaut, hab auch ICQ, wäre evtl günstiger. Tonikum Warum hast du das Bild beim Tonikum geändert, an der Qualität wird es wohl nicht liegen außer das der schwarze Hintergrund auf dem vorherigen Bild heller wa und wir müssen doch nicht ständig Bilder aus der englischen Version bzw. dem englischen Wiki einfügen. 609NO$CENT! 14:42, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Seltsam wahrscheinlich ein Fehler im Wiki oder eine extreme Verzörgerung. Ich hab auf jeden fall nichts am Artikel rückgängig gemacht kannst das Bild ja aus dem englischen Wiki ruhig im Artikel lassen ich wahr nur anfangs etwas verwundert darüber ;) 609NO$CENT! 13:57, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wollte mich nochmal zu Wort melden *_o hey ziani, ich möchte hier auch wieder mitmachen kannst mir vielleicht doch nochmal deine ICQ geben? ich hätte noch einige Frage zum wiki gruß Kirby aka Siss 18:57, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hast du denn nichts anderes außer ICQ?... wäre ziemlich doof :( Kirby aka Siss 19:37, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich bins nochmal, ich dreh hier gleich ab :( ich finde keine Kopfgeldaufträge mehr, sehe den weißen Totenkopf nicht, wodran kann das liegen? ich will nicht nochmal von vorne anfangen, das nervt total Kirby aka Siss 20:24, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) meinst du das liegt daran, dass ich jetzt Jack Marston bin? ich habe das extra durchgelesen und geguckt was ich verkehrt machen kann und was nicht, man KANN nur einen einzigen Erfolg verpassen! und das ist der mit dem Pferd, das man immer dasselbe behält, hast du wirklich keine Idee? Kirby aka Siss 20:31, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die ganze Zeit überall mal, war schon in Blackwater, Escalera & anderen Orten, dieser weiße Totenkopf kommt nicht mehr -.- laut Statistik im Social Club habe ich 5 Kopfgeldaufträge gemacht Kirby aka Siss 20:36, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also es geht gar nicht mehr, ich sehe KEINE weißen Totenköpfe mehr, ich brauch nicht mehr zu warten, weil eh keiner mehr erscheint Kirby aka Siss 20:51, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Erfolge ganz fertig? bin scharf drauf :P hey ich nochmal^^ wie sieht es mit den Erfolgen aus? ist da alles fertig? soll ich da weiterverlinken? erzähl mal was, Ziani würde da gerne noch mitmachen, habe jetzt auch alle DLCs Kirby aka Siss 16:01, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) woher hast du denn die großen Bilder? http://de.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Alle_W%C3%BCrfel die würde ich nämlich gerne dafür nehmen dann :) gib mal bitte ein Link oder so dafür, dann mach ich das alles fertig Kirby aka Siss 22:22, 12. Jan. 2011 (UTC) was ist denn mit Videos? lieber als Link? ich finds schöner wenn man es gleich vor Augen hat wie bei http://de.reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Mach_sie_alle , dann muss man nicht immer noch die Seite laden... Kirby aka Siss 13:40, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) so bin mit den normalen Erfolgen fertig, hab einige Sachen nochmal verbessert, weil ich einige der Erfolge schon selbst geholt habe! Wo finde ich... hi Ziani, irgendwie hat sich hier doch was geändert oder? Wo finde ich die DLC's? z. B. Undead Nightmare? gab doch sonst so kleine Übersichten.. komm hier irgendwie nicht mehr ganz klar :( Kirby aka Siss 10:48, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :hm ok danke, aber findet man nur durch suchen oder? Multiplayer fehlt "alles"? ähm wie siehts denn beim Multiplayer aus? darf man da mal ein bischen MEHR machen?^^ ist ja echt sehr verlassen/leer, und da es hier ja ein deutsches Wiki ist, dachte ich ich benenne die ganzen Modi mal in die deutschen Modi um ok?.. bin nämlich sehr aktiv dabei beim Online Part...Kirby aka Siss 15:31, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :also ich bins nochmal wegen dem Multiplayer, würde es gerne so aufbauen wie auf der englischen Seite hier http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Multiplayer , ich weiß ist etwas einfallslos und die meisten Sachen werde ich von da nehmen, aber mir gehts nur darum, dass dann ja die anderen Artikel gelöscht werden müssen oder? Freier Modus und co, wollte ich eigentlich alles auf eine einzige Seite packen wie sieht's aus? Kirby aka Siss 16:55, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also kann ich zu jedem Spielmodi einen komplett neuen Artikel machen? "Freier Modus"... "Jeder gegen jeden"... gibt ja auch noch "Freier Modus (Schwer), was soll damit passieren? soll es auf den "Freier Modus"-Artikel unten mit dran? ich brauche Infos ich brauche Infos^^ hau rein Ziani :) Kirby aka Siss 14:00, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Links tot, was soll damit passieren? hey, was passiert nun eigentlich mit "Posse" und "DLC" auf der Hauptseite vom Wiki? bleiben die da so stehen oder werden die nochmal gelöscht? sieht ja blöde aus xDunter DLC könnten doch die "Addons" reinkommen und unter Posse so wie auf der englischen seite?... erzähl mal Ziani was damit passieren soll, so leer siehts doof aus Kirby aka Siss 15:06, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Blog erstellt, hoffe du kannst helfen -.- habe gerade noch auf der Hauptseite ein blog erstellt, geht um den Ruhm im Einzelspieler, hoffentlich kannst du helfen, keine Lust nochmal alles zu holen was ich bisher habe :( hier geht's zum Blog :)Kirby aka Siss 22:35, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Ziani ^^ Wie findest du die "Outfit-Vorschau-Bilder" (tolles wort ^^) die ich hochgeladen habe? Prince Of Awesome 21:42, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Einhorn Kann man das Einhorn nochmal fangen? Trau mich nicht einen Blutpakt zu benutzen.Steve-151 18:39, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Werds mal riskieren, kann nicht auf Tods Effekt verzichten.Steve-151 00:19, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hab nochmal danach gesucht, nix gefunden.Aber es hat beim ertsen mal schon schwer zu finden, wenn ich es nochmal finde schreib ichs in den Artikel. Steve-151 00:48, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi Ziani Hey Ziani, Ich wollte nur sehen ob ich dich so erreichen kann, Und so wie es aussieht hat es geklappt. also wenn ich fragen habe wende ich mich an dich. Lg Tobi Frage Hey Leon. Ich hab mal ne Frage. Es gibt noch keinen Eintrag für die Mission: Der Fall von Captain de Santa. Auf der englischen RedDeadWiki seite gibt es diesen Eintrag aber. Ist es erlaubt, den Englischen eintrag ins Deutsche zu übersetzen (natürlich persönlich und nicht mit i-einem Übersetzer) und dann als Eintrag zu erstellen. Ich will nur Fragen, den vllt ist es ja Diebstahl oder Plagiat... lg Tobi RE. Unternehmen Gut, daß du mich mal wieder anschreibst, Ziani! Nach wer weiß wie vielen Festplatten-SuperGAUs ist bei mir die Wiki hier schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten. Leider, leider kann ich dir in dieser Sache nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. Hab zwar den Unterstand, die Kiste und die Säcke gefunden, aber bei mir steht dort absolut nichts geschrieben. Hab' mir die Dinger von allen möglichen Seiten angeschrieben, aber nischt ist. Ich vermute einfach mal, da haben wir wieder die XBox/Playstation Hemmschwelle erreicht, ähnlich wie bei einigen Grabsteinen, oder dem Kerl vorm Saloon in Thieves Landin'. Cougar 23:59, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) RazorSnipes84 Hab's grad gesehn^^ Is ja egal...^^ Naja, ich häng mich jetzt mal an die MP-Charaktere, ist irgendwie total untergegengen xD Gtaivfreak 12:14, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich würd mal fast behaupten, das wir das englische Wiki schon überholt haben, zumindest mit dem Artikeln von Red Dead Redemption. Die hamm'n ja noch Red Dead Revolver dabei^^. Gtaivfreak 12:27, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Rechnen wa noch "RDR: Gunslingers" dazu, dann passts^^. Gtaivfreak 12:46, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Genau^^. ....und nur um nochmal zu erwähen, gut das du hier noch den Überblick hast, und alles am laufen hälst ;) Gtaivfreak 12:54, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hehe^^ Gtaivfreak 11:30, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke Hey Ziani15 und danke für die Infos. Wahrscheinlich werde ich noch ein wenig brauchen, bis ich mich hier eingelebt habe, aber das wird schon. Als ich noch nicht Mitglied bei Wikia war, habe ich einmal den Text über "Die geschädigte Frau" geändert und du hast fast alles verworfen. Das finde ich ehrlich gesagt schade, da die eingebrachten Information meinerseits durchaus richtig waren. Kannst du das bitte noch mal durchlesen? Ich denke die Leute wollen auch etwas über den Hintergrund des Artikels erfahren. Danke nochmal RazorSnipes 12:39, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ist wieder okay Wahrscheinlich hat die Seite zu langsam aktualisiert^^ Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, sorry. Totes Pferd Hey vielleicht interessiert es dich: Ich hab vor kurzem RDR online gespielt und da hatte tatsächlich jemand dieses tote Pferd und als ich ihn erledigt hatte, bin ich darauf geritten. Es hatte unendlich Ausdauer und war ziemlich schnell, ungefähr wie die 4 Pferde der Apokalypse in Undead Nightmare. RazorSnipes 18:32, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) der Knackpunkt ist ja gerade, dass man es eigentlich gar nicht benutzen können dürfte. Es wurde eigens für die Mission als Jack von dem Bären angegriffen wurde programmiert^^ Solche Hacks finde ich cool aber ich habe auch einen getroffen der auf dem höchsten Legendenrang war und das Zebra Maultier besaß, aber als ich die Erfolge verglich hab ich gesehen, dass er niemals die höchste Stufe erreicht hatte. Sowas finde ich dann wieder blöd. Wo bleibt denn da der Spielspaß?? Übrigens: Dafür das du nicht online spielst weißt du echt ne menge ;D Noch ne frage: Auf welcher Konsole spielst du?? RazorSnipes 20:07, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) beeindruckend ;D solltest du doch mal dazu kommen, XBOX Live beizutreten dann kannst du mich gerne adden, freu mich immer über Gleichgesinnte RazorSnipes 20:21, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hehe ;D also Ich hab meine XBOX seit Sommer 2010 hab sie aber erst letzten Monat registriert. Mein Testmonat läuft bis zum 16.03. und zusätzlich habe ich noch einen 48h Gold-Gutschein und eine 3monatige Mitgliedschaft die ich mir von meinem letzten bisschen Weihnachtsgeld gekauft habe :D RazorSnipes 20:30, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Waffen Guten Abend ^^ Ich mach das bei den Waffen so weiter. Nur eine Frage: soll ich "22" ausschreiebn, oder so stehen lassen? :D Prince Of Awesome 21:28, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danksagung Hi Leon! Nochmal vielen Dank für die Tipps, welche du mir gegeben hast! Ich hoffe, ich kann hier viel im Wiki helfen. --Peppermario 19:24, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Versprechen Das werde ich machen! Versprochen ^^ --Peppermario 20:53, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Frage Welchen Artikel bearbeitest du zur Zeit? --Peppermario 21:01, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Habe abgestimmt^^ --Peppermario 19:29, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Landon Ricketts Hi Leon^^ Ich habe eine Bitte, und zwar habe ich aus Versehen den Link für das Jahr 1899 zerstört. :-( Könntest du diesen Fehler vielleicht wieder beheben? Das wäre sehr nett, da ich nicht genau weiß wie man das rückgängig macht. Danke :-) --Peppermario 16:39, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ? Ich hab '''mein '''Profil bearbeitet, wieso wird das Rückgänig gemacht? Ich kann in MEIN Profil reinschreiben was ich will! Diego11 13:52, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Wieder rausgenommen? Sag mal ... Das ist meine freie Meinung. Diego11 15:06, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bollard-Bande Da am gestrigen Tag mein Fernseher den Geist aufgegeben hat, werde ich wohl für ein paar wochen kein RDR mehr zocken können, geschweige denn Artikel erstellen. :'( Okay ist gut ;) RazorSnipes 20:48, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Fail Gebrüder Butcher okay, mir ist etwas extrem merkwürdiges aufgefallen: Das Blackwater Massaker, welches 1899 stattgefunden hat, war eine Schießerei zwischen Landon Ricketts und den Gebrüdern Butcher. Aber es wird wiederum beschrieben, dass Ricketts sie 1896 getötet hat. Zeitlich also irgendwie nicht möglich. könntest du dir das mal anschauen? danke RazorSnipes 20:55, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hmmm aber im Artikel steht es so O.o ka warum RazorSnipes 21:59, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) umschreiben fänd ich besser. (falls du das meintest, sorry)RazorSnipes 23:40, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) okay, falsch beschrieben. Ich meinte, wenn doch im englischsprachigen wiki ein paar gesetzeslose anstatt den butcher brüdern auftauchen, warum setzt du es nicht auch ein?RazorSnipes 23:57, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Irish Ich weiß ganz genau warum du Irish magst ;D RazorSnipes 11:27, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Nicht nur weil er stinkt und ständig besoffen ist; der Trottel hat sich auf nem Plumpsklo versehentlich selbst gerichtet xD RazorSnipes 19:50, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Naja zumindest hast du dich noch nicht auf nem Klo erschossen :D aber ich find ihn auch lustig xD wie geil der versucht sich aus jeder angelegenheit rauszureden^^ RazorSnipes 10:22, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ach du :D "In Mexico nennt man mich El Rato - die Katze, weil ich so scharfsinnig bin." "Nun irgendwie bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass El Rato Ratte bedeutet" xD RazorSnipes 19:31, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) achja deine icq-nummer? RazorSnipes 19:32, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) na nicht so schlimm RazorSnipes 20:19, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) das sagst du doch zu jedem :'( buhuhuhuhuhhhuuuuuuu... nein spaß. Leider muss ich mich in letzter Zeit auf mein fotographisches Gedächtnis und deutsche rechtschreibkünste berufen, wenn ich hier mitwirken will, da ja wie du weißt, mein Fernseher kaputt ist :( werde vom nächsten taschengeld nen neuen kaufen müssen :( verdammt, wollte mir neue spiele holen >:-O achja auf Groß- und Kleinschreibung könnte ich ja achten aber auf diskussionsseiten ist das doch egal, oder?? achja da wär noch was RazorSnipes 20:38, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hehe ich weiß ja nicht ob du immer noch für das GTA Wiki schreibst aber da sind die Artikel wirklich unter aller Sau :D vom Call Of Duty Wiki ganz zu schweigen. schau dir da mal ein paar Seiten an und du hast was zu lachen =D RazorSnipes 20:53, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) hahahhahaahhahahhaa : http://de.call-of-duty.wikia.com/wiki/Tank_Dempsey RazorSnipes 21:10, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) was? ali? xD hab ja keine vorurteile aber da könnte man sagen typisch türk :D achja falls es dich beeindrucken sollte: bin erst 15 :)RazorSnipes 21:20, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich kenn einen, der erst 8 ist XDDD der zockt das immer online mit mir :D achja ich wollte eher mit meinen fortgeschrittenen syntax- sowie Rechtschreibkünsten angeben, als ich meinte ich wäre erst 15 :P ps: der cheat "im drunk as a skunk and twice as smelly" passt doch wunderbar zu Irish :D RazorSnipes 21:37, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) okaaaaay... :( RazorSnipes 21:49, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) klar. such nach Robin B.RazorSnipes 22:11, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Käthe-Kollwitz-RS, Aldenhoven, NRWRazorSnipes 22:17, 25. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Löschantrag Hab die Seite vorhin durch Zufall entdeckt und da ich vor einiger Zeit einen anderen Artikel zur selben Mission erstellt hatte, war ich erstmal verwundert, konnte aber sofort den Titel anhand eines Videos überprüfen, sodass der Missionsname nicht "Das ewige Fest" lautet sondern wie im kürzlich erstellten Artikel "Ein ewiges Fest". Mit Gruß von 609NO$CENT! 20:50, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay bin dabei ich arbeite mich dann von Hinten nach Vorne 609NO$CENT! 21:00, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Erstmal bis M 609NO$CENT! 21:40, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich M Komplett wäre aber auch bereit mehr zu machen musst mich nur dann fragen :D 609NO$CENT! 21:49, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ja hab schon 3 neue Auszeichnungen bekommen :D und ja das mit dem "selbsternannten" Meister im GTA-Wiki war schon sehr chaotisch, vorallem die nicht vorhandene Rechtschreibung in seinen irrsinns Artikeln war unverständlich -.- 609NO$CENT! 22:02, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Meinst du vielleicht Steven000 hab noch nie von ihm gehört aber wie konnte Cougar ihn anrufen hat er ihn etwa seine Nummer gegeben? Naja aber die angemedelten Nutzer die schludrig arbeiten sind noch halb so schlimm. Schlimmer sind die unangemeldeten Nutzer die Artikel verschandeln oder einen Artikel vollständig leeren und z,B beim Turismo aus GTA IV so etwas wie "FICJT EUCH ALLE IHR KLEINEN HU**NKINDER"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hinschreiben und sich danach durch die Anonymität noch toll und bestätigt fühlen. 609NO$CENT! 22:20, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann mir vorstellen das dass eine sehr belustigende und überraschende Situation war vorallem für Steven da er nie damit gerechnet hätte das ihm jemand aus dem Wiki auf die Schliche käme. Weshalb hat ihn eigentlich seine Mutter ausgeschimpft weil er Vandalismus auf eine Webseite betreibt oder weil er ein Spiel besitzt oder kennt was seinem Alter nicht entspricht? Naja ich habe mich inzwischen bis zu den J. Junius Bros hochgearbeitet obwohl dieser Artikel eigentlich 2 männliche Personen befasst hab ich ihn auch bei Mann eingeordnet. 609NO$CENT! 22:50, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaub ich geh jetzt off ist ja schon 00:54........... Bis Morgen 609NO$CENT! 22:55, 28. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hab mich jetzt bis Gaston Tidmore durchgearbeitet. 609NO$CENT! 11:44, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Ich glaube wir sind Fertig mit der Trennung der Charaktere nach männlich und weiblich :D 609NO$CENT! 21:25, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Wow du bietest mir den Posten als weiterer Adminstrator an Nee den hast du mir noch nicht angeboten :D aber wenn du das wirklich ernst meinst würde ich mein Amt als Admin antreten. ;) Ps. Ich werde bald wieder online spielen dann können wir mal gemeinsam den Westen erkunden bzw. unsicher machen ;) Ich schick dir mal eine Nachricht auf Youtube mit meinem Gamertag. 609NO$CENT! 21:39, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) online spielen hey leon, wollte mal fragen ob du inzwischen wieder xbox live gold hast und wieder online zocken kannst. gib auf jedenfall mal deinen gamertag damit ich dich adden kann. :D RazorSnipes 09:45, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC)# oh sorry habe die diskussion nur kurz überflogen und irgendwie aufgeschnappt, dass du wieder online zocken könntest :) krieg ich den gamertag trotzdem nur für den fall?? RazorSnipes 16:13, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) haha ja ist er. :) danke auch neuer Admin. Danke Leon ;-) Ich freue mich nun fortan als Adminstrator im Multiplayer im tätig zu sein. Ich habe zudem jetzt wieder Xbox Live Gold für die nächsten Monate. Ich werde dann versuchen so viel wie möglich an Informationen zu sammeln wobei die Anzahl der Multiplayer-Herausforderungen wirklich unüberschaubar enorm ist. Deshalb werde ich mich hauptsächlich um die wichtigsten Aspekte kümmern z,B Ausstatter oder Social Club Herausforderungen und natürlich auch die Möglichkeiten im Freien Modus und die auswählbaren Matcharten. Danke nochmal :D 609NO$CENT! 19:45, 2. Mai 2011 (UTC) Neuer Admin? Hallo Leon, das ich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so oft online war, hängt damit zusammen, das dass Internet hier nicht mehr ging. Von deiner ersten "Amtshandlung" hätte ich gerne vorher etwas gewusst. Es hieß ja mal, bevor wir einen neuen Admin ernennen müssen beide damit einverstanden sein. Nicht das ich jetzt was dagegen hätte.....aber trotzdem... Gruß Gtaivfreak 15:32, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja gut, ok.... btw, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit deiner? meiner? E-Mail....Das Problem is nur bei dir. Mal kann ich dir eine schicken, mal nicht... Gtaivfreak 17:11, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Titel Danke das du einen Teil des Artikel Titel schon übersetzt hast :D 609NO$CENT! 15:16, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ist schon in Ordnung wenn sie nicht Wort für Wort mit der Aufgabenstellung identisch sind. Habe leider auch nicht mehr die Möglichkeit nach älteren Aufgaben zu schauen da ich sie schon längst erledigt hatte und man kann nun mal in Multiplayer nicht wieder einen anderen Speicherstand erstellen um bei null anzufangen wie im Einzelspieler. 609NO$CENT! 19:07, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Archer Fordham tot ? Weil du bereits auf der Disku des Artikels aktiv warst und es so schneller geht will ich dich mal direkt fragen. Wann genau in Der letzte Feind, der entmachtet wird kann man Archer Fordham töten ? Hab die Mission gestern nochmal gemacht und konnte nicht feststellen wann man ihn tötet. Falls du das Szenario meinst indem John aus der Scheune tritt und man einmal schießen kann, da stehen mehrere Bundesagenten, jedoch wird nirgends erwähnt dass es sich dabei um Archer Fordham handelt. Korigiere mich wenn ich falsch liege, aber ich denke dass es sich "nur" um andere namenlose Bundesagenten handelt. Drive-By Diskussion 11:10, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Alles klar. Mir ging es vor allem darum das ich vieleicht etwas verpasst hab :] Drive-By Diskussion 14:24, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Btw. Wo kann man ihn denn im Bürogebäude in Blackwater finden ? Der Typ der hinter des verschlossenen Tür hin und her läuft und den man abknallen kann ? Drive-By Diskussion 14:28, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::: Ich denke auch das Fordham da nicht ist. Ich wollte mich nur auf den Artikel beziehen. Fordham war ja sowieso eher der Handlanger von Ross (er hat Befehle von ihm entgegen genommen und ihn mit Sir angesprochen). Drive-By Diskussion 18:14, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Müllentsorgung Habe der Seite Ein zivilisierter Mann vor 2-3 Tagen einen Löschantrag verpasst. Da ich stark vermute das der Artikel quatsch ist weise ich dich mal direkt darauf hin. Drive-By Diskussion 14:41, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Alles klar, zum Zeitpunkt meines Eintrags war der Artikel noch da. Drive-By Diskussion 11:18, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) .. Lebst du noch, oder wieso bist du in letzter Zeit so ruhig? Benutzer:Dragoon73 18:08, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ja, ich lebe noch. Bin nur aktuell etwas krank... ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:32, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) Löschanträge Nach wie vielen Tagen wird ein Artikel für gewöhnlich endgültig gelöscht wenn zwar ein Löschantrag mit Begründung gestellt wurde aber niemand mehr Einsprüche erhebt? Die Kategorie:Löschanträge hat nämlich schon einen gewissen Umfang erreicht. 609NO$CENT! 12:08, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hautspielcontent beim Kauf der Undead Nightmare Collection Disc Hi. Ich habe mal auf einen Blogeintrag verzichtet und frage dich direkt: Gibt es eine Möglichkeit die Undead Nightmare Collection (alle 3 DLCs) als Disc zu kaufen und trozdem die neuen Outfits+ die neuen Waffen fürs Hauptspiel zu bekommen oder muss ich da auf Xbox Live zurückgreifen und mir eine MS Points Karte über Amazon holen ? PS: Nicht schlimm wenn du das nicht weist :D --Drive-By Diskussion 19:55, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ich vermute mal, dass du da auf Xbox Live zurückgreifen musst, habe mich damit allerdings noch nicht befasst. Sorry. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion :: Jup, werde ich wohl machen müssen. Trozdem Danke. --Drive-By Diskussion 20:47, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Probier’s einfach mal, genau. ^^ --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:49, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Prince Of Awesome neuer Administrator. Ich hätte überhaupt nichts sagegen wenn Prince Of Awesome fortan zum Adminstrator Team zählt, ganz im Gegenteil ich würde es sogar begrüssen wenn mehr Leute bereit wären dieses Wiki hier auf dem Laufenden zu halten ;) 609NO$CENT! 14:23, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Gut, ich frage jetzt nochmal Marc und dann schauen wir mal. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 19:11, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Hm...Wir sind ja jetzt schon zu dritt, und für welchen Bereich will er verantwortlich sein? :2:1, ihr habt mich sowieso schon überstimmt, nagut, ok. Aber nur wenn's das dann (vorerst mal) war. Gtaivfreak 17:58, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::Ja, aber ich bin jetzt sowieso etwas mehr im L.A. Noire-Wiki aktiv und da er schon seit einiger Zeit gute Arbeit macht (er hat zum Beispiel die Pferdeinfobox erstellt), wäre das gut, wenn er mich hier vielleicht „ersetzt“. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:28, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :::Also ich denke nicht dass ich dich ersetzen kann, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben ;) →Awesome← 20:26, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::Gut, dann versuch’ das mal. ;D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:32, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Danke dass ihr mich zum Administrator gemacht habt! :D ICh werde gute Arbeit leisten ^^ →Awesome← 04:49, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::::::Kein Problem, dann hau’ mal rein. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:06, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Undead Nightmare Collection die zweite Ich wende mich mal wieder vertrauensvoll an dich: Ich habe mir die Undead Nightmare Collection via Xbox Live geholt. Undead Nightmare, Sprenggewehr und Tomahawks funktionieren auch tadellos. Problem nur: Ich kann die Outfits irgendwie nicht freischalten. Ich habe mir hier die Bedingungen angesehen und müsste bei beiden mindestens schon 4/5 Bedingungen erfüllt haben, aber keines der beiden Outfits wird auch nur im Outfits Menü agezeigt. Ich werde später wahrscheinlich eine neuinsatallation versuchen. Vieleicht hast du eine Idee woran es liegen könnte. --Drive-By Diskussion 14:09, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Auch hier weiß ich leider keine Lösung. Wie du schon sagtest: Versuch’ mal, den Kram neu zu installieren. Sorry. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 15:16, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen versuch mal die Bedingungen fürs Outfit zu wiederholen. :,,RedDeadDorian``7.Jun.2011 18:38 : Das Ende Ich habe eine Frage. - Wieso wird am ende John Marston trotzdem erschossen, obwohl er das getan hat, was man von ihm verlangt hat?Benutzer:Dragoon73 14:46, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Gut, ich versuch’ doch mal, das irgendwie erklärt zu kriegen: Da John ja vorher in der Bande mit Dutch, Javier und Bill war und diese dann mehr oder weniger „kaltblütig“ getötet hat, stellt er wohl in Ross’ Augen weiterhin eine Bedrohung dar. John-Boy stellt sich in der letzten Mission dann seinen Herausforderern und lässt sich wohl freiwillig erschießen, um seiner Familie ein ruhiges Leben zu bieten. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 17:52, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Rockstar haut noch einen raus : ) Ich habe gerade gelesen das Rockstar Games am 6 Juni einen neuen DLC angekündigt hat der vermutlich bald erscheinen soll. Dieser DLC ist zudem Kostenlos und beinhaltet u.a neue Multiplayercharaktere und weitere neue Inhalte. Rockstar will sich damit nochmal an all die treuen Fans des Spiels und für die immer noch guten Verkaufszahlen bedanken. siehe Hier. 609NO$CENT! 18:17, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, geil. Mal gucken, was das sein wird. ;D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:25, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Also die weiteren Inhalte sollen besonders ansprechend für Spieler von Jeder gegen Jeden, Banden und Capture the Bag-Modi sein. Vielleicht ist es u.a ein neuer Spielmodus oder vielleicht auch eine zusätzliche Waffe. Naja bin mal gespannt ^^ 609NO$CENT! 15:21, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Schriftarten Also eigentlich brauch sie nicht mehr weil ich nicht mehr im Internet rausgefunden hab z,B wollte ich schon den die Schriftart von Undead Nightmare ergänzen fand aber keine Infos da es anscheinend eine Eigenkreation von R* war. Kurz rum kannst die Seite ruhig löschen wenn sie störrt ;-) 609NO$CENT! 00:06, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, ich guck’ nächste Woche nochmal, ob ich irgendwelche Unternehmensschriftzüge entziffern kann. Danach lösch’ ich sie vielleicht. ;D --Gutiérrez Diskussion 00:10, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag? Offiziell erst in 2 Tagen, hab es aber trotzdem schon im Profil geändert sonst vergess ich es nachher noch ^^ 609NO$CENT! 02:05, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Alles klar, also noch keine Glückwünsche. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 11:02, 29. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Danke werd ich haben ^-^ 609NO$CENT! 14:57, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) The Old Baccus Place Hi ziani, du hast den "the old baccus place" nicht zu den orten hinzugefügt, wäre super wenn du das machen würdest der old baccus place ist östlich von der butter bridge in new austin, falls du ihn nicht auf anhieb im spiel findest glg Froo :Danke für den netten Hinweis, ist geändert. Liebe Grüße, --Gutiérrez Diskussion 21:30, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Freier Modus War für 3 Tage in Berlin und hab gerade erst deine Nachricht gelesen. Ich weiß nicht ob mich dran machen soll da die Seite/ das Thema sehr umfangreich ist und die Seite wohl eh kaum aufgerufen wird. Zudem habe ich das Gefühl der Einzigste im Wiki zu sein der ab und zu mal Online zockt. Wenn die Seite bereits seit einem Jahr existiert und bis jetzt von niemand anders ergänzt wurde. 609NO$CENT! 18:47, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, gut, stimmt auch wieder. ^^ Früher waren’s um einiges mehr Leute, die online gezockt haben. Vielleicht werde ich mich demnächst mal selbst ’ranmachen. --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:02, 6. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Wir können den Artikel ja Beide Scheibchenweise ergänzen. Wir orientieren uns dann einfach an den Artikel Free Roam im englischen Partnerwiki und übersetzen diesen für unsers. 609NO$CENT! 17:53, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :::Genau, das könnten wir tun. Hast ja schonmal ein „bisschen“ angefangen. Sehr nett. ;) --Gutiérrez Diskussion 18:47, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ^^. Howdy :D :Hallo. ;) Was bewegt dich dazu, einen so langen Roman auf meiner Diskussionseite zu hinterlassen, (bis zum Hochscrollen und In-der-Versionsgeschichte-Nachgucken, wer diesen Text denn geschrieben hat) Fremder? Wie geht es dir? Alles fit? --Gutiérrez Diskussion 20:22, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Hab das mit den Kategorien erledigt 'MrWestcoast 13:53, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC)'''